


Which Feathers Do You Prefer?

by AJtheSiren



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheSiren/pseuds/AJtheSiren
Summary: What if Signy met Audwin before she discovered Snowy's secret? What if Signy's hard-headedness and need for escape drew them closer than Audwin would have liked?
Relationships: Audwin/Signy (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Which Feathers Do You Prefer?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic. I've written a few before but have never wanted to post them until I saw the INJUSTICE that is this ship having no content. Was initially gonna be a smutty one-shot but I like plot with my smut so we're gonna have a small incline before we nosedive into hell.  
> Have fun. I hope I do these nerds justice.

It smells like dirt and fresh rain as I trek through the overgrown animal trails. An hour has passed since I left the castle. I needed air, I needed to get out. My fingers were scuffed from scaling the wall outside my window and they stung slightly, but I couldn't feel it really in comparison to the loud stream of thoughts that went through my head.

A wedding? A marriage? My father's days are numbered and my ceremony was moved up. Betrothing someone is the last thing I wanted to think about, but here we are. 

The stars paint the sky and I gaze at them as I slowly come back to reality.

Where am I?

This isn't an area of the forest I'm familiar with. I was headed towards the lake to see Snowy, something I could do in my sleep, but I guess I misjudged my ability to venture into the forest at night.

I continue forward. Surely I have to come across something that looks familiar right?

Time goes on as I wander aimlessly. I try to use the stars to guide as my mother taught me, but I can't remember exactly how she did it. 

"Mom, how I wish you were here" I say into the dark. Her voice, her smell, her shoulder to lean on would have made all of this more bearable. Not just the forest, but the suitors, the ceremony, father. Oh, father…

The animal paths lessen, and the trees grow more lanky. It feels as if they're watching me, like there's a pair of eyes hiding in each. My gut tells me now is not the time to be emotional. I steel myself and walk a little faster.

Eventually I come to a clearing. The moon is bright overhead, and gives everything under it a mystic glow. The undergrowth glistens in its light, and I notice plants I have not seen before. They look like things I read about in the castle library, although I cannot remember if they could be from the fiction I read or from the books on magic that piqued my curiosities. 

My eyes finally settle on a looming structure in the center of the clearing. Dark, slightly leaning, and with magenta glow peeking through windows and some bricks. A wizard's tower.

Okay, definitely from the magic books I read then.

I stumble up the steps towards the door. Maybe whoever lives here can help me find my way. They must be familiar with the forest since they reside here, right? 

A breeze blows past, tousling my messy braid and loose blouse. I shiver, finally realizing how cold it had become. Maybe they would be kind enough to let me warm up as well?

My knuckles tap against the wood door and I wait for someone to answer. Nothing comes. I try again, this time with more force. Still no answer. Maybe they cannot hear me if they're in the top of the tower?

I knock a third time as hard as I can, and the door creaks open. No one is on the other side.

". . .Oh,"

Well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth as they say.

I wander in, fully expecting someone to round a corner. 

"Hello?" I call out.

It stays silent. The only thing I can hear clearly is the whistle of the wind outside. My eyes settle on a fireplace.

Surely they wouldn't mind. . .

The fire is roaring a few moments later, and I'm settled by it with a mug of tea in hand. It wasn't hard to find the kettle, with the kitchen connected to the living area, and whoever lives here had a wide selection of teas and herbs surprisingly. Or, unsurprisingly maybe. It appears to be a wizard's tower after all. 

I sip my tea and let my eyes wander. The decor was...interesting. Nothing you wouldn't see at any other home, but there was a mystic flair to it as well. Feathers and crystals hung from a few rafters. There was a coat rack with a few cloaks and a staff leaned up against the wall next to it. The fire spit in a hearth that glowed magenta where the flames licked it. It made me curious to see what else was in this tower. 

My eyes settled on the staircase leading higher into the brickwork.

"Well...I'm already inside."

Each floor had its own purpose apparently. The first was the living areas, the second looked to be for potions and the like, the third seemed just for research with a small library. I combed through the books and papers in the library to see if I could find a map of the forest, but no luck. The time must be very late. If I don't get home soon my father will worry, but I'd have no idea how to get home without directions. If I'm not careful I could get even more lost. 

I ascended the last flight of stairs, fully expecting to encounter another magical room straight from my wildest dreams, and entered a bedroom.

Of course. Wizards need to sleep too. Of course he would have a bedroom.

In the center of a wall there was a large bed, large enough for three people at least, covered in what appeared to be silk sheets of a dark hue.

"Our wizard likes luxurious things apparently." I say to no one but myself. Not that I can blame him. The bed does look comfy to a temptational degree.

There's shelves adorning the walls holding books, potions, knick knacks, and other peculiar things. The lights are lit on this floor, albeit with a strange magenta-purple flame rather than a normal one. It reminds me of the hearth downstairs.

The magenta hues splash over a desk filled with open books, papers, jars, and other materials. I spot what may be a map on the corner of the desk, but my mind wanders to the other writings instead. I gaze upon the sketches and writings, one of a swan and its anatomy, along with what I would guess to be arcane symbols.

"Transmutation and Transfiguration are some of the most advanced spells in the arcane practice," I read aloud from one of the open books, "It is not hard in the sense that it takes a lot of effort to execute, most students transform a non-living object into a small animal by year two of their studies, but to transform a living being, a human, for extended periods of time takes a practitioner to his limits in knowledge of the arts…."

I trail off.

If this wizard is studying such advanced concepts, even to the point of his own research of animal anatomy, he must be a genius! To talk with someone like that would be the opportunity of a lifetime.

My eyes settle on the diagram of a swan again.

"Why a swan though? And how did he learn of its intricate anato-" 

My sentence transforms into a scream as I'm spun around by my wrist. A large hand pins it against the wall above the desk as my bottom is slid across its surface. My knees are squished to the edge of the desk by the stranger's pelvis and a dagger encased in a magenta glow is hovering at my neck. I try to move my other arm to slap the dagger away only to find it pinned to my hip by his other large hand.

"Who are you?" His voice is deep and smooth. "What are you doing in my tower?" His grip tightens on me. I feel his breath fan against my cheeks.

Oh mother, I may have messed up.

  
  
  



End file.
